Realizing
by JohnnyHandsome
Summary: It's prom night but a few things have changed with Ron maybe things can be different, maybe if he realized something ?
1. chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and Gents yes its a new story and yes I'm back on working on my stories so any one following Forgotten Memorys or I'm not living right I'm back to work with them.** **So this is a STD sitch in the Kim Possible verse but my way, I've read so many stories like this and in the end a few are great but are to similar, so i decided to do something different please read till the end review y'alls opinion and don't go hard on it.** **Disclaimer: I own nothing except a taco... wait i just ate it nevermind. Kim Possible is property of Disney as far as i know.**

Word Count without A/Ns: 5300

The clouds were a bit dark this afternoon even a light drizzle was falling from the sky turning the day into a gloomy mood well it sure was for a certain teen hero.

Some might say that going to the Prom of your HighSchool can make any person excited. Well anyone except a certain someone sitting on the entry of a worn out treehouse.

He was wearing a Red Jersey shirt,baggy pants and a pair of sports shoes. He had Blonde hair, brown eyes and a few freckles on his cheeks.

If one were to think they would say that not having a date for the Prom Night could make anyone feel sad or depressed but he wasn't sad about that no no no well...maybe but thats not the point here.

His Best Friend since Pre K was ignoring him, not just talking to him but in a overall way. She's been ignoring his existence as if it were a horrible memory, its just there but you actively try to erase it.

" _Tch ever since pretty boy came to school she's been going all gaga over him"_ Yes he was being ignored because she has a new boyfriend. Every moment he was able to talk to her all he could hear was.

" _Oh Erick is so great he took me to the movie and we had a great time"_ _"We went to Sky Blue for dinner, he was such a gentleman"_ Scowling a bit Ron couldn't help but think how fast it was for Kim to forget their Friendship. A Friendship mind you thats lasted for 12 years, Holy Naco that's along time.

Well Kim has her faults he knows this but it's just so wierd for her to just drop thi- nevermind a memory came from his time in both freshman and sophomore year.

" _Dammit Ron you should have known already"_ Ron couldn't help but think a few weeks back when Eric wasn't here. Those words that she said made something change in him.

" _There's still Fireworks"_ When the whole sitch with the Emotion thing a ma jig came Ron wasn't sure what to think of her.

She was pretty much flaunting herself on him. Making him start to doubt on their status, because lots of people have said that they could be great together. But he just never thought about before, of course until the problem was solved and a few thoughts later were enough for him to realize something.

"I like Kim Possible "

Yes he the lowest of the low started to have to like his best friend in a way thats more than friends. Sure they spent all this time with each other and there was nothing on that level just friendship.

But after the whole thing was solved and a few days of thinking later this one idea was just there. Maybe it wouldn't be bad if they became something more, it wouldn't hurt ?

The next days of class Ron started to flirt abit with her, touch her or hug her more than usual and the worst thing of all was that she was responding to him.

She flirted back whenever they talked.She touched him more without him actually getting close to her, even a few pecks to the cheek more than usual.

So what's the problem ? Well the day Eric came was the day he felt man enough to ask Kim out. But of course another unfortunate and unexpected event came to his life and just out to fuck him.

That day he knew that he could never be her man, but at least he could still be her friend right ?

Sigh "Keep telling yourself that Stoppable, just cause i say it doesn't mean it'll happen"Stopping his internal monologue Ron couldn't help but look at the afternoon's sky with a tired gaze.

Maybe he was destined to be alone... nah don't think like that.

It'll just hurt more.

Xxxxxx

Currently putting a Black Silk Tie on him Ron was getting ready for the night.

Having already showered and brushed his teeth Ron was putting on the clothes he'll use for the night.

I white button up shirt was underneath his red tux with a black tie and the notch lapel was black while wearing black pants and pair of black shoes.

Looking at the mirror he starts fixing his hair abit with the brush and starts to put himself a bit of cologne and secured his digital watch on his wrist.

"So Rufus what do you think "

Turning around to face his bed there was a naked pink mole rat standing there with a paw on his chin.

"Hmmm"Tapping his chin a bit Rufus raises his hand to give a thumbs up to his human showing his approval.

"Thanks Buddy it's good to know that you at least like it" Pulling out a bag from behind him he gives it to his friend.

Smelling the Deliciousness that in the bag Rufus start to jump up reaching it and starts tearing the bag for his prize and find a big piece of cheese.

"CHEESE" with a scream of delight Rufus starts to savagely eat his cheese while Ron started to chuckle at his friends antics.

"Alright Rufus behave while i go to the dance, okay " lifting a thumb up Rufus continues his previous endeavor of eating the cheese.

Grabbing his wallet and car keys Ron leaves the Room while heading towards the garage.

Opening the doors to his garage he walks towards his car. His parents bought him two weeks ago as a gift for him. Well more like a gift so that he won't be pissed off because they'll be gone for the rest of this year and the next. They emancipated him so that he could be able to live on his own while his parents went to live in California.

Funny thing here the reason why he couldn't touch his royalty checks were because he was a minor and his parents had to manage them. Once they found out they closed him access of the account telling him that he'll waste it all.

" _Ha Telling me not to spend money when they started to spend millions once they had it"_ The only thing he was thankful of was his parents stupidity if it weren't for it they would have remembered that making him an adult legally gave him complete control of his account.

"I wonder when they'll figure out that they don't have access to it anymore"chuckling a bit at thier misfortune Ron opens up the garage doors with the remote and goes inside his 1969 Ford Mustang with Black painting and Silver stripes.

Turning on the engine Ron leaves the garage while the door close behind him.

Going towards the road and starts his way towards the school where the prom was going to be.

"I wonder if something interesting will happen tonight"

Xxxx

Standing outside a white house was a Blonde haired girl wearing a one piece white dress while wearing a pair of high heels. She was currently looking at her phone with an irritated look.

"Ugh Great how am i going to go to the prom now" sending a message to her supposed date asking when he's going to be here. A chirp came from the phone looking down at it she starts to groan in disappointment.

Walking down the side walk towards the direction of the school Tara couldn't help but be annoyed how Josh just dumped her for the night.

Now she wasn't like her friend Bonnie making snarky comments and insults to everyone but when your date dumps you and perfers to go to an art convention instead of going to the dance with you, a few specifics thoughts were going on her head about the light headed artist.

Walking down the side walk with her bag in hand Tara couldn't help but start to think that going to the dance alone and without a vehicle could be very dangerous.

Walking down for a few minutes Tara see a pair of guys walking behind her a couple of meters away from her.

" _Please oh please everything will go okay please pleasee"_ starting to get worried Tara walks abit faster making her steps sound louder.

Taking a quick look behind her Tara see a Black car getting close to her until it was right beside her. Seeing the doors window go down she hears someone call her name.

"Hey Tara, you going to the Prom ? " hearing the question Tara seems to lighten up.

"Yeah I'm going there right now, can you give me ride?"

"Sure come on in" seeing the door open Tara hops in and quickly closes the door.

Feeling the car moving Tara looks at the driver and is surprised.

"So Tara how's it going"

Ron Stoppable was the one giving her a ride.

" _Oh thank goodness its him"_

Looking at him she couldn't help but see how good he looked with the new look.

"Tara are you okay"hearing worry in his tone Tara couldn't help but blush.

" _Get a hold of yourself girl you know he wants Kim"_ she thought sadly

"Yeah I'm okay Ron thanks for taking me to the school" Seeing her smile made Ron feel abit better when a sudden thought came.

"So Tara, heard you were going to the dance with Josh, do you think he'll be okay if I'm the one taking you there" Tara hearing Ron ask her about Josh couldn't help but sigh.

"Ohh no he actually dumped me tonight, he pretty much told that he prefers looking at art instead of dancing with me" Looking at Tara with small frown he replys.

"Well ain't he a douche,leaving a cute girl like you behind just for a painting. Is pretty stupid for a guy like him" Blushing a bit at Ron's compliment, maybe she should have gone with him.

"So Ron how about you, do you have a date for the dance? "Clenching abit the leather seats hoping that he says no.

"Umm actually no i don't have a date, every girl i asked told me no or just laughed at me" hearing this Tara couldn't help but feel abit sad for Ron.

"Oh umm sorry for asking you then"

" _If you asked me i would have gone with you Ronnie"_ "Nah don't be Tara it's not the Ron-Mans first time dealing with the N-word. I'm pretty much used to it" finishing this there was a comfortable silince going troughout the car.

" _Come on Tara you can do this, just ask him"_ "Um Ron can i ask you something" stopping infront of a red light Ron turn to lool at her with a soft smile.

"Sure Tara what do you have in mind"Twirling a lock of her hair abit Tara said.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me"Hearing this Ron couldn't help but be surprised at her statement.

Smilling a bit Ron replied.

"I'd love to go with you" Feeling happy Tara grabs Ron's arm and hug him.

Feeling Tara hug his side he couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact. Seeing the light turn green he continues on the road with Tara by his side, all while thinking how fast things changed.

" _Maybe things will get better"_ with that in mind Ron continues down the road towards the school with Tara in tow.

XxxxxX

Looking at herself in the mirror Kim couldn't help but admire herself. Her hair was now tied into a neat pony tail, a bit of make up on her lips and eyes made her look even better.

She's wearing a sky blue dress that hugs her hips firmly while not accentuating her below average chest (* snickers couldn't help myself) with a soft smile on her face.

" _Tonight's going to be wonderful"_ she was so lucky that these few months were mission-less no Dr.Drakken with his dumb schemes, no Killigan, nor DNAmy with her crazy genetic mutated animals.

Just her and Eric.

Just thinking about him makes me smile. Still not believing how fast these 2 months were. From the several dates with him to the regular mornings of class Eric was just wonderful and sweet. Ever since Ron brought her Eric towards her life everything's been so great.

" _Ron_ " Now she knows that she's been ignoring him ever since she and Eric started dating, but it's for a good reason.

Ever since Dr.Cyrus moodinator was stuck on her, she didn't know what she felt for him. Was it just the device making her lust for him or did she really have buried feelings for him ? But her time with Eric was enough for Kim to decide, she didn't love Ron in a romantic way they're just best friends like they've always been. If it weren't for the fact that she hasn't even talked to him for about two weeks.

A sigh coming out of her Kim couldn't help but think that maybe Ron was angry at her, the last time they talked she pretty much blow him off without a second glance.

" _I'll talk to him after the prom see if we can fix things and hang out after schools done"_ determined in making amends Kim starts thinking on how to fix thing up with Ron.

 _Ding Dong *_

Well how about later Ron could wait a bit more, grabbing her purse she runs downstairs and towards the living room and sees her date talking with her father.

 _sigh " Hope daddy isnt threatening him, that'll just ruin the mood"_ a soft chuckle came from the two making her smile.

Seeing her dads approval just made Kim more sure on how right this relationship was going.

After talking to Mr.Possible, Eric turns towards Kim.

"You ready for the night Kim" Does Eric look so handsome now or maybe it was the excitement of it being prom night.

With a smile she says something only a Possible will say.

"I'm ready for everything"

XxxxxX

The school gym was very well decorated with the decorations being both stylish and up to date with the current fashion. A band was already on stage getting ready for the night, several tables and enough food and drinks for everyone that's going to come for the night.

Everything was going great except for the fact that the decoration crew ruined a banner spelling wrong a few words, no big deal right ?

"Are you stupid or is it that your just brain dead and just walking around like a retarded. Take it down and fix or i will do something about you" One of the assistants fearfully nods at the burnette that's currently screaming.

She was wearing a pair of slim fit jeans, a lime green shirt with a blue navy jacket with a pair of heels.

Instead of getting ready for the night, she was deemed a very important task around 3 weeks ago by Mr.Barkin.

Well important for him, she wouldn't give two-shits about helping with this year prom decoration crew.

All she wanted to do was relax go shopping for her dress, get ready on being the most beautiful girl of the prom and make everyone look how great she was, but no she to be here or suffer from losing points on her class.

A small huff escape her lips wondering why was life so cruel to the people who were good ?

Still it doesn't me it not going to be her night oh no, tonight is Bonnie Rockwaller night and she dares anybody to deny it. Last person that did lost his left nut and now has a to deal with singing soprano for the rest of his life.

Looking at her phone Bonnie couldn't help but feel bad for Tara, a few minutes ago she sent her text on how Josh Mankey just left her for an arts convention. Growling a bit Bonnie was already planning on ways to make the artist life miserable.

Maybe making him shit his pants in the middle of a crowd and recording it for the internet, no to passive she dumped Tara my best friend he deserves a lot more.

Brrrrr*

Feeling her phone vibrate she looks at it and sees a text from Tara saying that she's got a new date for the prom. Smiling a bit now that her friend wasn't going to be lonely for the night made her feel a bit better. With it weren't for the fact that Brick catched the Flu and can't even get off his bed with out spitting out mucus and coughing like a dog choking on bone.

Well that doesn't matter, she can get any guy from the school with the snap of her fingers. The Captain of the Basket Ball team is a good choice, but he's going out with Marcella.

Pondering a bit she smirks knowing that it doesn't matter she can take him away from her in any moment.

With a small smile Bonnie couldn't help but wonder who's going to be the man that's gonna be with her tonight.

XxxxxxX

Currently sitting down in a desk wearing a Mexican sombrero and poncho was a certain blue skinned mad doctor, wait should we call him doctor ? The guy literally just spends time making stupid inventions and world domination plan that in the end a pair of teenagers destroy and utterly beat him all while none of them even being trained professionals.

Did this guy really have a PhD ? Whatever moving on. Drakken was currently humming a small tune while humming a small tune. A pair of steel doors open up to reveal a green skinned, green haired and green dresses mercenary that wields cosmic flames powers... which are green.

Feeling the heat radiating from her hands made Drakken start to sweat, not wanting to feel the green villains flames he promptly shuts up and starts to look at some files.

"So Dr.D you sure this whole plan is gonna work" her hands no longer in flames she crosses her arm beneath her bust while looking at him.

"Of course they'll work Shego my plans are always flawless" Shego lifts her eyebrow unconvinced.

Seeing her assistants look made the blue mans attitude plummet to the ground from cocky to depressed.

"So please do tell how this plans going to work, you spent the rest of your money buying this stupid taco corporation and you haven't paid me in two weeks" she grabbed by his coat shaking him angrily.

"Now Now Shego calm down a bit or your going to breaks something" she drops back in his chair and looks at him for an explanation.

"I bought this entire corporation due to it not only being a place frequented by people but its also in every country and city of the world, due to this I'm able to distribute my newest invention the **_Diablo Toys"_** hearing her boss scream his invention name and lightning hitting the background did not amuse her, her hands resting on her hips she starts to groan annoyingly at her benefactor's antics.

"These toys have cybernetic cells inside them that change there mass and size. When their small there harmless but once i give off the signal through this headquarters tower all the Diablo toys will grow up to 7 meters tall and start wrecking havoc. The U.N. won't have option except for surrendering their countrys to me" Rubbing his hands menacingly while laughing like a lunatic.

Seeing this in front of made Shego start wondering why the fuck she started to work as a mercanery/villain. A memory of a group of multicolored heroes made her remember why.

" _I'd prefer Drakken anytime of the day then deal with them"_ zooming back to Drakken she questions the one thing that could mess with their plan.

"So you sure that he's able to deal with Kim ? You know how she is once she finds out about the toys she"ll come here and start wrecking havoc and with her side kick on his side.

"Bah Shego that's the least of our worries she's with Syntodrone 901 one of my bests invention as of yet, she so smitten to him that can't even think properly without drooling" he once again starts to cackle at his planning.

"Even if she somehow finds out that's why he's there, Synthodrone 901 will make sure of her staying conscious or unconscious" Shego couldn't help but wonder how much time he was planning this, its probably the best plan he's ever made in these 3 years. Remembering a few thing Shego questions him about it.

"So why did you bring extra help, aren't i enough for this ? Besides Kim won't be able to come anyways" Seeing her assistants mood turn sour Drakken tries to explain before she beat it out of him.

"Now Shego even if Kim's chance of coming here are slim there's still a chance for that wretched organization to come knocking my door to interfere. Do remember i am going to attack every city in the world the U.N. will send G.J. to act immediately and try to stop me" Again Shego couldn't help but wonder when did her boss started to think with common sense satisfied Shego leaves the room while taking out her ipod and putting on her earphones.

" _Hope Kim doesn't fall for that drone, i want to see her face once she realizes that she lost. Once that's over i'll maker her my personal slave"_ a dark chuckle escaped her lips.

XxxxxxX

Back at Middleton High the prom was going on full swing. Music was played couples were dancing, people were having a great time. Overall the Prom was a success and it was all thanks to the leadership and cruelty of a certain Queen Bee.

Bonnie was wearing a one piece dress that has a light shade of purple and her left side was shorter due to it going diagonally to her lower right.

Seeing everyone mingle around, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself all of this was cause of her and the help of those idiots but all they did was grunt work, she couldn't care less.

Taking a look around Bonnie searches for a guy that's suitable for her tastes.

"No. No. He's to Ugly. Horrible Clothes . Ugh not with that huge wart" Grumbling a bit Bonnie can't help but wonder where all the hunks of the school were. Her sights heading towards the entrance trying g to see if a single decent guy was coming.

Seeing a pair coming from the entrance she sees a certain red head come in with a hunk of a guy. Seeing them smile and talk to each other made her frown in annoyance, ever since the new guy Eric came she pretty much went straight towards Kim and they hooked up no talks, no observation just straight up connect off the bat.

Now Bonnie had her fair share of boyfriends her main guy being Brick but never in her life did she got together with a guy that she barely met, even if they were handsome or a hunk she at least made sure the guy wasn't some weirdo that would try to harm her. She couldn't help but suspect on the new guys intentions, but since it was with Kim she doesn't care that much.

Grabbing her self a cup of punch was pretty much the only thing she's done ever since the prom started 15 mins ago, well the nights still young.

Hearing a certain someone calling her out made her smile, Tara was always the one to be happy and bubbly all the time.

Turning around her eyes widen at the sight in front of her, no it wasn't Tara's looks she looked great her dress,make up and shoe wear were perfect for her looks and attitude.

No, it was the guy she was with Blonde hair, Chocolate brown eyes, a small easy going grin on his face while his outfit was just breathtaking for someone like him. He was slim but filled out the tux well showing of his broad shoulders, his biceps were very big she could see them even if the jacket was covering it and this mans confidence was just radiating like a sun.

" _What is this ? "_ she felt her heart starting to beat faster, her stomach was churning lightly and a certain desire came in her.

" _What's going on ? "_ her thought were in disarray she couldn't figure out what's happening to her, it scared her. She was Bonnie Rockwaller nothing scared her...

She couldn't follow up with those thought, this hunk in front of her just didn't let her think properly.

Taking a good luck to his face she saw a few small freckles on his cheeks, she almost screamed his name... almost but she would have hoped she did, the way he4 voice came out just embarrassed her.

"R-Ron"

XxxxxxX

Chatting with Tara was a refreshing experience for Ron it made him feel a lot more livelier... yeah livelier. His thoughts were no longer depressing or moody just calm and serene, hearing Tara talk about her time in cheer camp could make any jock snore in boredom but not him.

" I still couldn't believe how we won that years competition if it weren't for Bonnie's help" hearing her say the brunettes name made Ron worry a bit he knew how much she cares for Tara, hell if he didn't know Bonnie could be a sister to Tara in all seriousness.

But enough of that tonight was supposed to be special for the girl that's next to him and he will make it be perfect even if he had to bet his naco on it.

Tara talked with him a bit more until the schools parking lot came to view, he felt Tara's excitement radiate off her, she was practically vibrating in happiness.

Now some call him dumb and yes a lazy bum to,but that still doesn't means Ron's not aware of his surronding, he was a trained ninja mind that. He very well know what Tara feels for him, it was pretty easy he felt her eyes looking at him with love and care every time he was near her with him not looking at her.

Sure there's been other strange looks from several girls in the schools as well Monique looking at him a bit to intently at times, Amelia sending him short glances and most surprisingly a few looks from Bonnie and all of them had emotions that worried him.

Love,Want and Care.

Period that's all folks tis just makes me life complicates.

Why well, he doesn't know what to do all these girls were on top of the Food Chain and him he wasn't even in it. Plus the fact that all these thing were new to him, the only girl he ever went out with was Zita and it was just two dates. Well he really couldn't call them that but still what's his experience with women on a romantic level ? Lets calculate.

Zero,Nothing,Nada

Capiche

The only girl he was even romantically interested with was Kim and he sure as hell knows that Kim will never ever give him the time of day or night.

Maybe its just best he ignore these complicated feelings inside him. Yeah that's probably the best thing for now.

Parking his car he gets out and goes to open the passenger door and offers a gentle hand.

"Mi'lady " hearing the blonde giggle made him feel a lot better. Once she stepped out he closed the door and locked. Hooking his arm with hers they walk towards the gyms entrance.

"So Tara, you ready for a fun night" Tara turn to look at him with a large smile and responded with a tiny squeal.

"I'm so ready for tonight Ronnie" hearing her call him like that made him wonder a few thing.

" _Ronnie huh"_ smiling a bit they walk towards the entrance hearing the music and people inside.

Once inside Ron couldn't help but look at how great the gym looked.

Seeing Ron look around made Tara smile.

"It looks great right Bonnie spent three weeks organizing all of this, i bet she's still pretty mad at being forced to this. But knowing her she'll also feel proud at her work"

"Yeah she should be, everything looks great. This years has got to have the best decoration yet" nodding feeling proud of her best friend Tara couldn't help but wonder where could she be.

"Hey Ronnie could i ask you a small favor" hearing her uncertainty made him wonder what could this favor imply.

"Sure Tara ask away" looking at him Tara said.

"Could we go search for Bonnie she usually worries a lot over me, so i want to see her before she starts to search for me" Ron smiles at her.

"No prob Tara the Ron Man can help and will do" he couldn't help but snort inside his mind on how he made a pun on the G.J.s agent.

A few seconds was all that's needed to find the Brunette once the Blonde spotted her she practically dragged him while calling out for her friend.

"BONNIE!!"

Hearing her name called she turned around and smiles at seeing Tara that didn't last until her smile faded once she saw him. His mind was already wondering what snarky comment Bonnie was going to throw at him, he didn't expect this.

"R-Ron"

Bonnie Rockwaller just **_stuttered_** out of all the thing he expected this wasn't one of them.

"Hi Bon-Bon how's it going" tonight sure was going to be interesting.

XxxxxX

Everything was perfect they talked, they danced everyone was talking about how perfect they looked together, how great of a couple they were Kim couldn't help but feel great or spectacular or maybe both who knows.

After their dance Kim went towards the table to get a drink for herself and Eric that was until several students started to talk about how great a couple looked. Someone being better than her and Eric, Impossible she had to see this herself looking towards the direction several students were looking at she saw something that made her freeze.

Her Eyes started to widen, her hands grip on the cup started to increase almost breaking it and her teeth started to clench. Just a few feet in front of her was Tara and **_Ron !_**. No no No No no Ron's at home he said to her himself that he would stay at home playing video games.. right ?

Who cares if he's with another girl right, its none of her business. Looking at them from a good angle she could see that they had their arms looped with each other.

Crack

The Cup in her hand broke luckily she didn't serve herself some punch or her dress would have been ruined.

If one were to look closely her green eyes looked like a brighter and heavier shade of green.

 **A/N: So you liked it, you hate it review and give me your opinion pweasee its very helpful. The pairing is open so that means vote damm it so i can work on it :v the pairing won't probably be finished until the whole thing with the Diablo is over so there's enough time pm for the vote though.**

 **Also the next story in going to work on is FM and later I not Living Right then i come back to this one okay so y'all gonna know when I'm working on THIS.**

 **Girls you can vote on as pairing through PM.**

 **Bonnie (My Favorite ;V)**

 **Tara**

 **Kim**

 **Shego**

 **and maybe Monique not really sure**

 **also no harem maybe 2 of the girls can share him if y'all want but it can't pass the two kay**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ciao**


	2. Feeling

**Hello Ladys and Gents it is I... yeah i know you people are pissed blame me all you want i deserve it. After all i did say i was going to update soon and look at this it took more than a fucking month yeah i feel baaaddddd.**

 **But in the end several factors were against me while writing this:**

 **1:Creative Ideas were overwhelming me. Yeah I've got no-one to help me clear my mind in doubts since thepeople i know and my friends aren't interested in literature even worse fanfiction and even worser Kim Possible so yeah there's reason number 1.**

 **2:My country still is in a fucked up situation more the 300 people deceased, 1770 people are injured and more the 500 people privatized from their freedom. Luckily where i live is a lot more calmer than other parts. Haven't been able to go to class either.**

 **3:Fortnite... no explanations there seriously i dont own a console yet the fucking addiction is smaking me hard. Season 5 is just so great and wanting to advance my battle pass to tier 100 is pretty distracting.**

 **I WILL START WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AT FRIDAY OR SATURDAY HOPEFULLY I RELEASE IT NEXT WEEK.**

 **On a another note holy shit People want the RoBoTa triangle so damm hard that it is in the fucking lead with Shego in second and Kim far away in last. Not really surprised there though. On other news ive been also reading storys and decided that at the end of my chapters ill tell ya a bit about a story see if any of you get interested and it ranges people from Lovey Dovey Romance to the Darkest Pits of Twisted and the story ill be talking about is twisted.**

 **And about me responding reviews here well not all of them i can properly respond and post it here. If its a question i can answer here then yeah i will but if it ain't that still doesn't mean i dont read them or appreciate them. Most of the time i respond with a PM.**

 **Disclaimer:I dont own Kim Possible if i did i would fix the poor character development the series had.**

She couldn't help but smile after all her prom night just became the best night she's ever had. It didn't matter that her date Josh Mankey left her or the future nagging she going to get from Bonnie due to whom she's dancing with.

Actually she doesn't care about anyone except herself and the Blonde date of hers thats holding her hips. Sure he wasn't the most popular guy on school or the smartest nor the strongest. But there was something about him that she just couldn't resist.

Was it his caring attitude ? His goofy personality ? His Blonde hair ? His big yet adorable ears ? She just couldn't figure out what made her attracted to him.

When she received that text from the air headed artist she expected for her night to have been ruined because of him and his ways.

Yet Life sure has different ways to change its course. After all she didn't expect to have been taken to the schools dance with a different guy. Didn't expect for him to take her to dance floor and start moving through soft melody that was being played on the speakers.

No she didn't expect none of this, never in her her wildest dreams dis she ever thought that Ron Stoppable will take her to the Prom and spend the night with her.

She never did, but she was happy nonetheless,because in the end being happy and feeling great are the only two things she should be feeling know.

XxxxX

She didn't know what to say...hell she didn't know what to do. Just looking at the pair of blondes Kim couldn't help but wonder how this was possible. Josh asked Tara out to go to dance yet here she was without a Mankey but with a Stoppable and Ron told her that he wouldn't be coming due to him not having a date for the night,but yet again he's here with Tara of all the people.

Sure she knew that Tara has a crush on Ron and that she made sure that Ron never knew, but never she would have imagined that the two were gonna come here locked in each other arms.

She looked like a deer that was almost run over by a car yet with a face thats contorted with a molten rage waiting to lash out on the surface and to the surrounding spectators.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turns around and sees the concerned face of her date Erick.

"Hey Kim, are you feeling alright ? You were standing there with a broken cup in your hand."hearing this she looks at her left hand and there indeed was a cup that was being crushed by her grip.

Erick's hand took the cup away from her hand which didn't help on her nerves at all, now she didn't have anything to help control her anger.

Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders currently moving around them with a soothing touch she turn her head a bit and smiles.

Eric was looking at her with a caring gaze all while holding her close to him having Kim's back on his chest and her soft red hair touching his chiseled chin.

Knowing how Eric cares for her, made her feel alot more calm even with Ron lying to her.

"So Kim should i be worried ?" Kim looks at Eric with a raised brow obviously not knowing what he meant.

"Worried about what Eric"

"Well i did see what happened Kim and i'm worried,you just got so mad that you seemed like hitting someone" Hearing this Kim couldn't help but blush a bit in embarrassment.

"No it's nothing you shouldn't be worried about Eric, how about we enjoy the rest of the night.Just the two of us"

"I couldn't agree more"having heard this Kim couldn't help but smile brightly, after all tonight was her night.

After a few minutes Eric excused himself from their dancing, saying that he had to head towards the restroom.

Heading towards the restroom Eric quickened his pace and went inside while locking the door behind him.

Checking each stall in precaution of there being someone, once finished he pulled his left sleeve back and touched the side of a very futuristic and technological watch.

Waiting for a few seconds with the watch beeping a small compartment opened and let out a blue hologram.

With an irritated look a blue skinned man with a scar in eye and a blue lab coat was looking at Eric with annoyance.

"What is it 901, can't you see i'm busy initiating the world dominating plan of mine that will grant me world control" replying to his creator with an apology Eric continues with his report.

"Dr.Drakken I've successfully made Kim Possible trust me, currently she's smitten to me and doesn't suspect anything related to your plans" Drakken start to laugh having heard this.

"Perfect 901, just what i expected from my greatest creation" Eric let out a smirk feeling proud from the compliment.

"How about the communications jammer is it working properly ?"

"Yes sir, none of the communications work properly in a 2 km radius from the school"

"Excellent work 901,report back to me if anything interesting happens there" before Drakken turned of the transmission he was interrupted by Eric.

"Ron Stoppable is also attending the Prom, so you shouldn't worry about him"Drakken looks at Eric with a confused look and a finger on his chin.

"Why should i worry about some Stoopbabble" hearing this Eric couldn't help but think how such a self proclaimed genius can be so oblivious.

"Yes sir Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's sidekick" Drakken's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh the Buffoon right,dont worry about him just focus you attention on Possible that's all" having finished his report he turns off the transmission and fixes his clothes and hair after all he can't keep Kim oblivious to her surroundings if he doesn't have his good looks.

XxxxX

 _Drakken's Lair_

Drakken couldn't help but cackle in glee while rubbing his hands in a villain like way...pretty much stupidly.

All was going as planned Kim Possible was distracted by his boy toy, the Diablos are currently spread throughout the world just waiting for the signal to be launched and no-one knew of his plans. Everything was going so perfect that he just couldn't help but laugh at his success.

Walking into her Bosses office and hear the man laugh like a crazy loon made her look at Drakken with a annoyance. After all its not like the guy has a good voice, it's all whiney and childish.

Setting her hands into flames made the blue doctor jump in fear at being burned with them,which promptly made him shut up.Once the Doctor was paying attention to her she continued her previous intentions.

"So Dr.D how long until you activate the toys, so that we can start the plan."hearing his side kick question made him scowl in annoyance,this was her reason for interrupting him ? How rude.

"Bah Shego dont worry about it, what's more important is if the line of defense is all ready ?"

"Yes,Killigan is near the entrance with his arsenal of explosive golf balls with DNAmy being there as well with her one mutant,still think you should have given her time to make another one"Shego's comment about his decision went past his ear.

"What about Monkey Fist and his Monkeys ?"out of the extras he was truly the most useful one.

"He's halfway from where your going to be once this whole thing starts."Shego still couldn't believe that Drakken brought an whole army for his defense.

"Excellent and the SynthoDrones ?"

"They'll five rooms away from you in case if anything manages to get through Monkey Fist" Yes Drakken truly has an entire Army for this plan and he'll make sure that nothing will stand on his way.

"Has 901, reported yet ?"

"Yes a matter of fact everything is going smoothly on his side of the plan,Kim Possible doesn't suspect a thing and is completely smitten to him"Shego couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief on how her rival could be so gullible.

Thinking about Kim she couldn't help but let a certain blonde sidekick enter her thoughts.

"What about Stoppable where is he at ?"hearing her ask about the sidekick made Drakken scoff.

"Don't worry about the buffoon Shego he's at the prom, besides it not like he could actually do something"hearing Drakken dismiss the blonde so easily even when Monkey Fist explained who he really was to him.

Not including the fact about that one time when she faced the blonde.

 _3 Months ago_

Shego was leaning a against a wall in their HQ Hangar,waiting for Kim to appear. This HQ had pretty good security on contrast with their earlier ones, when the grid detected two signatures that weren't from the grunts.

Drakken calculated that from the direction they where heading they should be entering towards through the hangars ventilation system.

Hearing this she immediately ran here to confront them before Drakken was able to screw things again with his stupid ideas.

Hearing movement on one of the hangars ventilation shafts Shego smirked while lighting up her hands with her cosmic powers.

Jumping towards where she heard the noise she slashed the ventilation shaft rapidly turning parts of it into pieces while a body flew down with a bit if the wreckage.

Landing on the floor she turned to face the red head heroine only to see a blonde freckled sidekick rubbing his head while muttering something she couldn't quite hear.

Annoyed at seeing the sidekick and not her rival she yelled at him for answers.

"Hey idiot where the hell is princess at"hearing the green skinned villainess yell at him he responded before she got more violent.

"Um me and KP got separated a bit i dont know where she actually went"Shego groaned in annoyance now knowing she wouldn't be able to beat the red head to a pulp.Looking at Ron she couldn't help but let out a cruel smirk.

Seeing the smirk that Shego sent to him didn't make him feel safe.

"Well since she not here it seems like im going to have fun with you"once she said this she leapt towards the downed blonde with her right fist covered with green flames aiming at his head.

Before she could get there the blonde quickly rolled over avoiding the flames from touching him.

Before he could start sighing in relief Shego continued with her attacks with slashing motions towards his chest.

The blonde stepped back and continued to avoid the flames while Shego started to get annoyed.

 _"What the fuck is going on ? How's he able to dodge me so easily"_ Getting angrier her attacks came at a faster speed while the blonde was being hard pressed on her certain increase in speed.

" _Shit if this keeps up she might be able to cut me into mince meat and cook me before feeding me to the sharks!!"_ hearing a growl come from her the flames got hotter and brighter while she started to aim at sensitive areas of his body like his neck and pelvis.

Knowing that if he didn't retaliate it could mean the end of him he went from defensive to offensive. Dodging one of her flaming fists he grabbed her forearm and twisted it enough for her to lose control of her arms muscle movement making the flames from her left hand disappear.

Seeing this Shego throws her right hook at his face,but before she could even reach halfway from him. Ron lifted his right leg and kicked her right shoulder sending her arm back bit not without slightly burning his right leg.

Before she could even realize what was going on Ron pulled her left arm closer to him and sent a right hook straight to her jaw making her fly back a bit, and fell to the ground.

Feeling the pain in her jaw made her get angry at the blonde for actually hurting her. Getting back up she ignored the pain on the lower right side of her face and lit up her hands in burning flames.

"You're so dead you idiot"looking at Shego's face Ron gulped in fear, he could feel the flames from over here.

She ran up to him and sent a frontal slash towards him aiming to rip off his head, before the flames reached he ducked under it.

" _Holy Crap i think my hairs on fire, i dont want to be bald. I gotta do something !!"_ suddenly he remembered that Wade gave to him and Kim, power dampening cuffs.

Falling to the floor he sent a kick towards her forearms and backflipped to safety away from the green flames.

Seeing the blonde get away from made her get even angrier at seeing her prey run away from her, she quickly ran up to him with the intention of ending this.

Before she could reach him Ron discreetly held the cuffs with one hand behind his back not wanting for the villainess to be aware of his plan.

" _Okay, you got only one chance at taking her out dont screw this up or she'll kill you"_ Once that her hands were just two feet away from him he quickly slammed one the cuffs sides on her right hand making the flames go away.

Looking at the cuffs Shego couldn't help but widen her eyes in worry seeing that those were able to make her powers go away, not wanting to lose her other she tried to take her other hand away from.

Ron seeing that Shego realized what was going, pressed on with advantage and slammed the remaining side on her left hand, once the flames were gone Ron grabbed the small chain in the middle and hold both of her hands in the air.

Knowing that her hands were taken out of the equation, Shego sent her knee towards the blondes abdomen. Predicting this Ron used his feet to push her other leg outwards while using his remaining hand to push her chest making her falling to the floor and her knee harmlessly going beside him.

Shego looked at her predicament and couldn't help but feel incredibly angry and at the same time flustered.

The blonde's right hand was groping her right boob a bit hard while her hands were still being held strongly by his left hand,but the worst thing wasn't him touching her chest. No it was the fact that her two leg were at his sides while he was directly between with his own groin rubbing her lower regions while his face was inches away from her with a cocky smirk on him.

Seeing the way he beated her easily, the way he was able to restrain her and make her feel weak didn't help with her predicament at all. When did the idiot got so good at fighting ? How was he able to win without having received a single hit ? Is it me or does he look incredibly hot right now ?

Taking a good look at the blondes face his strong and warm eyes that excluded calmness, his hair bright as gold and his smirk excluding confidence and dominance. She felt a sudden wetness grow down below making her blush in embarrassment.

"You pervert" hearing her voice so timid and unlike her made him snap out of his adrenaline and started to realize the position they were in,blushing in embarrassment he started to lift himself up while also holding her in place.

She didn't know what got to her maybe it was the wavering adrenaline inside of her or the sudden warmth she felt inside what was it ? She didn't know but her body did before he could stand up and pull her up with, her legs grabbed him and pull him back to her intertwining themselves on his back.

"Hey let g-" before he could respond a pair of hungry lips smashed themselves on his. Shocked at what's happening his grip on the cuffs wavered, that was all she needed.

Before Ron could realize Shego pushed him back into the floor, now she was on top of him with her hands above his head.

His eyes widen in shock at feeling a tongue prod his lips he tried to retort but it seemed to grant Shego what she wanted.

With her tongue she explored the blonde's mouth and played with it ferociously, without even realizing it she started to grind her hips on him making her moan in ecstasy.

Ron having never experienced this, couldn't resist it and start to fight with her tongue on a raging battle.

Putting his hands on her hips he felt Shego press herself more onto him, his boner now pressing itself against her wide ass made Shego moan in excitement while Ron groaned in discomfort because of the restraining cloth.

Before things could get even more heated a sudden alarm caught their attention making them stop what they were doing with their eyes wide in shock on what just happened. Before Ron could do something Shego got up and started to run with the cuffs still on her knowing that in a few minutes the base was going to self destruct.

Seeing the villainess run Ron couldnt help but stare at her retreating figure just as confused as her on what just happened a few seconds ago.

Hearing a beeping sound come from his pocket he took out a Kimmunicator and saw Wade on the screen.

"Ron, Drakken activated the self destruct sequence on the base. Get out of there I'm sending transport" with a quick nod Ron ran out of the hanger in the direction that Shego headed towards. For some odd reason he couldn't help but remember the huge ass he just watch run away, huh weird

 _Present Time_

Remembering what happened in the hangar with the blonde made Shego blush very well remembering the feeling that the idiot gave to her. Even with these thought on her mind she knew that the biggest threat of Team Possible wasn't the red head she was never able to beat her in a straight fight, but the actual threat was the blonde bufoon himself.

Maybe when everything's over she can make that idiot her personal slave. Yeah that didn't seem to be a bad idea, not at all.

 ** _Gym_**

Sitting on a chair with her legs crossed was one Bonnie Rockwaller with a cup in hand, after talking to the pair she went out and danced with a few guys which in the end she felt something inside her that made her want to end those little charades soon.

Unlucky for the guys though their dates decided to leave a big red mark on their faces ending the night for them, having seen this Bonnie couldn't help but feel a bit better because of that.

Taking a sip of her drink she managed to taste alcohol on her punch " _Someone must have spiked the drinks"_ not caring that she could get drunk she continued to drink while thinking about a certain someone.

" _What the hell did Stoppable do to become such a hunk ? Has he been taking steroids or something ?"_ thinking about the blonde made her remember the baggy clothes he always wear " _That bastard has been hiding his physic the whole time ! What else is he hiding from everyone ?"_.

One thing was for sure she was going to find out what the blonde is hiding and make him her's, yeah that sounds like a great plan.

Turning her sights on Ron she sees him dancing with Tara the two of them seem happy. Speaking of Tara " _What can i do to get her away from him ?"_ she cares for Tara like a sister but she knows that she won't be able to handle Ron.

Although Ron is in the bottom of the food chain at school and pretty much a loser, but outside of school she knows who he is a hero,a talented chef, a singer, a person with an ace in every subject you can think of and this guy is in the bottom of the chain ? No way impossible.

Tara sees him as a lovable goof ball but she knows that he's hiding something and she's going to make him confess everything even if it means making him hers by force.

XxxxX

Spinning the blond in place Ron couldn't help but laugh on how much fun their having. He didn't expect this at all, he thought that he was just going to hang out with a few guys and take a couple of drinks to relax. Not dancing with a beautiful girl that shines like a star.

Feeling her hands on his chest, Ron looks at her and couldn't help but be mesmerized by her look. Her bright sky blue eyes were shining through dim lighting, her hair radiant and perfect even with all the humidity in the air, her smile filled with happiness that seemed childlike in nature even with the light sheen of sweat on her didn't deter her natural looks.

Seeing her so happy made him feel great as if her entire purpose is to just inject boundless energy into everything near her and that smile was just infectious making him let out a grin of his own.

Tara wrapped her arms around him holding him a bit tight but not enough to cause discomfort, she seemed to get closer to him closer and closer by the second. While outside he looked calm and happy on the inside his mind was running a hundred miles per second. Was she going to kiss, should he kiss her ? Is is it just her getting a bit more comfortable ? Ron doesn't know but one was for sure.

She was closing her eyes and was just centimeters away from his lips. Moving his head slightly forward he felt her breath on his lips it smelled like a mix of fruits obviously from the punch.

Right before their lips could touch someone yelled out the blonde's name.

"RON"

Grimacing Ron couldn't help but groan annoyed by the fact of them being interrupted. Taking a look at Tara he could see that she to was annoyed and anxious.

Muttering a quick apology at Tara, Ron let's go of her and turns around to look at Kim.

After all the time he's been here it surprised on how long it took for Kim to search for him, after all he did tell her that he wasn't going to be here.

Seeing her for the first time in the night Ron couldn't help but be surprised, she really did dress for the night. She looked rather good with that dress sky blue strapless dress.

Letting out his usual smile Ron talked to her for the first time in a month, yeah he told her he wasn't coming to the prom by text so its the first time they spoke this month.

"Hey KP, how's the night treating ya ?"looking at Ron, Kim couldn't help but notice how different he looks. His back wasn't hunched, He's wearing a tux that looks great at him yet she's still surprised after all Ron always told her that he would never dress up.

Quite honestly Ron looked good,scratch that he looked great. So why was that such a bad thing. Forcing a smile on her face she replied.

"Going well Ron and how's yours going ?"Being Kim friend for 12 years grants a few perks, like being able to tell when she's lying and forcing herself to do something.

Frowning, Ron couldn't help but be annoyed. They haven't talked in weeks and yet she still can't change that attitude of hers.

"What's wrong Kim, i know you long enough to be able tell when somethings bothering you" why can't he stop caring for her ? After all this conflict between them he just can't stop it.

Looking at Ron, surprised at his question she couldn't help but wonder what happened with them.

"Nothing Ron, its just I'm surprised you came" Hearing this Ron couldn't help but scowl.

" _So that why you interrupted me and Tara ? Smooth KP real smooth."_

Well being at home with Rufus is pretty much what i do every day. Just thought to switch things up you know."

"So what's up with you and Tara i thought she was coming with Josh, how did you two ended up with each other"maybe that wasn't the right way to ask it were Kim's thoughts.

" _Now why would she want to know ?"_ he just couldn't understand why Kim was just bothering with this.

"Well i met with her on the way here, we chat for a bit she didn't had a date, i didn't have a date so we decided to come here together"

"Oh um that's great at least you were able to come and have fun you know ? " That came out pathetic you can do better than this.

"Yeah" turning around he looks around to see if Tara is nearby.

"Well i gotta go can't leave my date alone, right ? " snapping out of her stupor Kim said.

"Yeah your right i gotta go back with Erick, see you later ?"

"Yeah we'll catch up later" seeing the blonde leave made her sigh after all it was so uncomfortable. Were best friends we should be fine with each other right ?

Hearing a certain chuckle behind her, made a frown come to her face.

"What happen Kimmie is your boy toy ignoring you for someone else ? Don't feel sad about it though he can get better

girls than you anytime" hearing the brunette didn't help her with at all.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean Bonnie were both friends." Are they still ?

Bonnie let out a laugh that just agitated the teen heroine more.

"You know what i mean Kim, don't ignore it" Why couldn't for once life be at her side and get rid of Bonnie for her, is that to hard to ask.

"No Bonnie i dont know what you mean, care to explain" hearing the red heads reply made Bonnie feel giddy.

"Oh but Kimmie you already know what i mean, weren't you chasing after him just to lock lips with him on the hallways ? Weren't you always grabbing him and grinding yourself on him hmmm Kimmie" Kim couldn't but blush a bit remembering how she acted with the blonde.

Getting closer to the red head Bonnie was just a few inches away from Kim's face.

"And now your dating another guy so suddenly dropping poor Ronnie on the sidewalk like a piece of trash" Kim's eyes started to narrow.

"Have you've been drinking Bonnie ?" her tone was serious. But hearing this Bonnie couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe a little so what you got a problem with it ? Miss Do it All" Growling she grabs her hand.

"Lets go were going to the principals office"before she could start pulling on the brunettes hand said hand suddenly wasn't in her grip.

"As if you tell the Principal and ill tell everyone that because of you the Prom was ruined" Kim crosses her arm and looks at her challengely.

"So how are you going to that huh Your the one drinking liquor" Bonnie looked at Kim as if she were stupid.

"The drinks were spiked Kimmie everyone is drinking it even you. Tell the principal and ill make sure you won't be able to show your face at school."With a sigh Kim dropped the issue knowing very well how Bonnie can be.

"Oh and dont worry about Ronnie he's going to be with someone that's better than you"

"Oh really and who would that be, Tara ?"

"Nope" turning her back on the red head she couldn't help but smile after all the red head is blowing a gasket right now.

" _Besides I'm going to make him mine even if you dont want to Kim"_

XxxxxX

After the talking with Kim, Ron tried to find Tara so that they can enjoy the rest of the night, but life seemed to want to screw with him right now in the form of a military fanatic Steve Barkin.

"Stoppable"hearing the man yell his name just served to make him wish to have invisible. Cause come on wouldn't it be great ?

Turning around to face the man he lets out a very fake smile and replys with a cheery "Yes, Mr.Barkin what do you need ?"

Barkin walks up to him and looks at him intensely, whatever it is that the man wanted he wasn't going to like at all.

"Stoppable i need you to come with me to my office" to his office for what reason.

"Why Mr.Barkin did i do something wrong"this man is out to get me damm it. Ever since the first time we met he's just been a pain in my ass.

"I need you to go get the mop and clean a mess that happened near the stairs, people can slip on it and hurt themselves. The school can't have accidents happening to the students" looking at him in the eye he couldn't help but be pissed after all why does he have to clean someones shit.

"Actually Mr.Barkin I'm pretty occupied right now, so your going to have to find someone else for clean up duty"hearing this Barkin glared at the blonde.

"Oh really how about if i send you to the detention room and keep you there for the rest of the night." putting a hand on his shoulder making it clear that he wasn't joking around.

" _This Motherfucker can go suck balls dammit trying to boss me around."_ a certain rage started to flow in him after all that talk with Kim really bothered him.

Grabbing the older mans hand he started to slowly crush it while looking at him with his now flaming blue eyes.

"I dont know Mr. Barkin should i clean it up" the look on the man face made him feel a chill of satisfaction after all he was looking at him with pure fear.Barkin shakes his head in a negative manner in hopes of making the blond stop with the hand crushing.

Satisfied the blonde lets go, a gives out a smirk.

"See you later Mr.B, hope you enjoy the rest of the night." Seeing the blonde leave Barkin couldn't help but try to process what just happened. But one things for sure, this wasn't going to stay like this.

Having finished dealing with the pain in the ass Ron goes inside the Mens Room and lock the door behind, quickly checking every stall to make sure nobody was here.

Going towards the mirror he takes a look at his eyes and sees something that sent them alarm bells ringing.

Blue Glowing Eyes were staring right at him.

Growling in anger Ron couldn't help but berate himself at losing his cool. After all the warnings Master Sensei gave him about the Mystical Monkey Powers that was flowing in him.

 **Well that was a doozy you see ? Its going a lot more different than the usual STD fic. Trying to be original here capishe. Can anyone guess what's going to happen cause i bet none of you can Jajajaja, No seriously if you manage to guess it then you've got to be a mind reader.**

 **On another note the story is going nicely if i say so myself probably lots of fighting in the future and speaking about fighting tell me how did i do with that Ron/Shego scene: Is is it wrong ? Does it need editing ? Something ? Let me know cause that was the first fight I've written and ill appreciate the comments on it, it'll help a lot.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Ciao**

 **THE STORY ILL BE MENTIONING DOWN HERE IS EXTREMELY DARK YA HERE SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT SHIT DONT READ AND LEAVE KAY.**

a

 **YA STILL HERE ? OKAY**

 **So this is a Wander Over Yonder fic where the End of the Galaxy episode went horribly wrong. Wander is now Lord Dominators Pet/Toy and is suffering due to her obsession with him, can he get out of it. Its very dark violent and bloody Kay if ya interested PM for the name or search for it. And if your a guest then Review asking for the name and ill put it in the next chapter. If you like the story support him with Reviews and Follows bye.**


End file.
